Nightmare's End
by LinkSage
Summary: Ganondorf decides to seek his revenge in the sacred realm, taunting and harming the hero of time as he sleeps. Will anyone realize Link is in trouble before the dreams claim his sanity...or his life? Rated for violence and possible language. Discontinued.
1. Ch1: Dreams of Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.  
  
~Chapter1- The Dream~  
  
Link yelled in rage as he brought his sword up to attack the evil king, who'd up until this point parried his every move. The hero of time was growing frustrated and tired of this 'game.' He simply wanted to be done with it.  
  
Ganondorf dodged the attack effortlessly and swung at Link's side. The boy parried, kicking out at the gerudo's stomach. The gerudo king fell back, and in a rage rushed at Link, knocking his sword from his hands and thrusting deep into his chest.  
  
Link gasped in pain as Ganondorf's blade ripped through his lungs. He stood in shock for a moment, the only thing holding him up was the blade sticking through him. Ganondorf pulled his sword from Link's flesh, holding him up before he could collapse. "This is what you wanted.isn't it?" he asked barely above a whisper before letting go, and letting the hero of time fall to the ground choking on his own blood. "fool." Ganondorf spat as Link's eyes dimmed and drifted shut never to open again.  
  
~*~  
  
Link gasped, sitting bolt upright. His breath came in short painful gasps and the adreniline from his fear made his head spin. 'A dream.it was just a dream.' he thought as he began to relax slightly. But it had felt so real! He could clearly remember the pain; the taste of blood in his mouth; the coldness and weariness that came with death.everything! The hero of time shuddered, standing up from his place on the grassy field of Hyrule. 'I should probably tell Zelda.I doubt that was an ordinary dream,' he thought as he started walking in the direction of the castle, the light of the waxing moon acting as his guide.  
  
~*~  
  
"You had a DREAM?!" Zelda yelled disbelievingly at her brother. "You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that you had a Dream?!?!"  
  
"Yes Zelda, but please, let me finish."  
  
Zelda stared at Link, her expression of anger and annoyance fading slightly. It was unusual for her brother to remain absent of rude remarks during one of her 'little fits'. ".ok, so what was this dream of yours about?" Link went on to tell her of the events, absentmindedly choosing to leave out Ganondorf's comment. Zelda thought a moment, before turning to the hero of time. "I'm not sure what to think of this.It may be a prophecy, or it could just be an everyday nightmare."  
  
"Do you taste blood in your mouth during an 'everyday nightmare'?" Link asked almost sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" Zelda snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I'll need more time to think about it; perhaps I'll even hold a council with the sages, but even if it is a prophecy I believe it could wait till morning?" Link nodded, not wanting to burden the Sages with Zelda when she hadn't gotten her 'beauty sleep'. "Anyway, while I'm doing that, maybe you should go see Dr. Robin tomorrow."  
  
"Dr. Robin?"  
  
"She's a doctor who just moved into Kakariko Village. She's fixed up that old skulltula house into a nice little office. I think it may be a good idea for you to see her, you may just be coming down with something." Link could have sworn he detected a hint of concern in her voice, and nodded.  
  
"Allright, I will." He said before turning to leave. " 'Night Zel."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
~Author's note~  
  
Short chapter I know, they'll probably get longer once I know what I'm doing. I'm known for making up stuff as I go along. so what did ya think? Is it worth continueing? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks.  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and goodluck.  
  
Linksage 


	2. Ch2: Dreams of Water

Chapter Two-Dreams of Water  
  
"According to this there isn't a darn thing wrong with you," Robin muttered as she compared the information she had gathered. "You say you tasted blood in your mouth?" Link nodded slowly. "Odd...Does your chest still hurt?" She asked.  
  
"Not really," the Hero of Time told her. She pressed a finger on the area in question, causing him to wince involuntarily. "Except when you did that."  
  
"Hmmm...very strange, I've never seen anything like this." She sighed with frustration. "Have you experienced anything like this before?"  
  
"No." Robin shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Mr. Link. I haven't a clue as to what's wrong with you. The only thing I suggest is that you try to take it easy. If it gets worse, I may have you stay here so I can keep an eye on you." Her patient nodded a bit uneasily.  
  
"All right. What do I owe you?" He asked.  
  
Robin shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I couldn't help you, so I'm not going to charge you."  
  
"Thanks," Link said before getting up and leaving.  
  
The Hero of Time walked solemnly through the village. It was still rather early, so not many of its occupants were up and about yet. Link paused, his eyes gazing up Death Mountain. Distant memories passed through his mind. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before a slight nudge on his back broke his trail of thought. When he turned, he found Epona's large, friendly form standing behind him.  
  
"Sorry, girl," Link apologized as he stroked her nose. Epona had been his only loyal and true friend throughout his adventures. "Suppose Zelda's up yet?" The chestnut mare shook her head a bit, as though answering. "You're right. Even if she is up, she's busy with the sages. Guess I'll just go this afternoon." He climbed onto her back, and with a light tap he signaled her to brake into a slow canter. They crossed the field, the wind lashing the Hero of Time's golden bangs.  
  
A half hour later, Link brought Epona to an easy halt and dismounted on the shore of Lake Hylia. A soft breeze rippled across the clear waters, causing the nearby shrubbery to shudder. Link lay down in the ankle-deep grass, taking slow deep breaths. He tried to enjoy this moment of peace, difficult as it was with the thoughts that drifted in and out of his mind.  
  
Epona wandered a little, nipping at the lush grasses that had grown since Ganondorf's defeat. Link watched her for a few moments, in awe of how red her coat was when it was exposed in the sunlight. The warmth and quiet of the atmosphere soon took its toll and gently eased the hero to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sound of waves braking on the shore met the Hylian's pointed ears. He opened his eyes to find himself standing knee deep in the waters of Great Bay. 'How did I get here.?' Link wondered vaguely, looking around. It had been years since he'd last seen this place.  
  
A scream.The Hero of Time gazed out into the sea, and saw a Zora being attacked by some sort of gray creature.he couldn't make it out from this distance. Without a second thought, he dived into the cold waters, swimming as fast as he could toward the distressed victim. He didn't appear to be getting any closer; he knew he was moving, but the odd creature and Zora seemed to be going at the same exact speed. He couldn't catch them!  
  
Suddenly, Link felt something wrap tightly around his ankle. Before he could react, the cold water had swallowed him. He struggled, trying to brake loose. When that didn't work, he reached for his sword, but was stopped as another seaweed like plant wrapped around both of his wrists. He couldn't move, whatever it was had him where it wanted him.  
  
"Who's the victim now?" That voice... Link turned his head. Through the murky water, he saw the figure of Ganondorf sneering at him. He tried to lunge at the Gerudo in anger, but he couldn't escape the tight grip of the vine-like seaweed. Panic began to set in. Link needed air, his lungs were burning...he started to struggle wildly, like an animal caught in a poacher's trap. Ganondorf approached slowly, laughing maliciously as he watched his old enemy fight in vain. Link couldn't hold his breath anymore...his mouth opened without his consent, allowing the cold water to rush into his mouth and lungs. He immediately felt his consciousness fade into cold darkness. The last sound he heard was the king's cruel laughter.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Heya! I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, it's been awhile since I could even get on fanfiction. Then I was faced with everyone's curse: writer's block! Ok, in response to the few reviews that I got:  
  
-Yes, I know the dream thing is overdone, but each one is a little different. A lot of other things are overdone too, like the ocarina of time rewrites, but I find them interesting to read anyway. Everyone portrays things differently.  
  
-I really don't care if you don't think Link and Zelda are brother and sister. I think they are, and it's my fic, so there. So please don't leave reviews about things like that. Being the author, I have control over what goes in this story, and if you don't like it, tough. I don't mind reviews that offer suggestions on improvement though, so critique away!  
  
With that said, next chapter soon, hopefully! ^^  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, fair-well and good luck.  
  
~LinkSage 


	3. Ch3: Legends Past

Legends Past  
  
Link woke with a start, coughing and sputtering up water. After his struggle for air ended, he looked around. He found himself back at Lake Hylia, in the same exact place that he had laid down. Water dripped from his soaked hair and tunic.  
  
"...the hell...?" he muttered, frowning in confusion. Slowly, he stood up and checked to make sure his sword was still there. Then, with an impatient sigh he started to wring out his wet clothing.  
  
"This will be fun to explain to Zel..." Link thought to himself. "I can hear her now. 'Goddesses, Link. What'd you do, fall into Zora's river on the way here?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Link shook his head and walked over to Epona. The mare sniffed at her damp owner, nibbling at his green tunic.  
  
"C'mon girl, we've gotta get to the castle." He glanced up at the sky. The sun was high over-top of them. "And soon...man, how long have I been asleep?" Swiftly he mounted his steed and took off for Hyrule castle.  
  
***  
  
"You're la--goddesses, Link. What'd you do, fall into Zora's river on the way here?" Zelda asked her brother, trying not to laugh at the thought.  
  
Link fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "No, I fell asleep. Does that tell you anything?" He asked, placing one hand on his hip while the other hung at his side.  
  
"Other than the fact that you're lazy, no. But I knew that already." The princess remarked with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Zelda, I'm being serious!" Link exclaimed, annoyed at his sister's bantering. "I dreamt I was in Termina near the ocean. Someone was in trouble so I tried to swim to them, but before I got there, something pulled me under and held me there to drown while Ganondorf watched. And then I wake up, choking on water and completely soaked..."  
  
Zelda listened, her smile fading. "Hmm...most curious. Where did you fall asleep?"  
  
"Lake Hylia."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Maybe you were sleepwalking Link. I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
"Maybe, but I seriously doubt it," the Hero-of-Time said quietly, looking away a moment.  
  
"What did Robin tell you?" Princess Zelda asked after awhile.  
  
"Huh? Oh...she didn't know what to say about the dream. According to everything she did, she said I was in perfect health. But just in case she wanted me to take it easy..." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Ah. So take it easy you shall. Impa?" Link glanced at Zelda, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"Yes, Zelda-Hime?" The white haired Sheikah asked as she walked over to them.  
  
"Show Link to one of the guest rooms, please."  
  
"Zelda, I--,"  
  
"Of course." Impa complied with a slight bow. She turned to Link. "If you'll follow me, Lad."  
  
"Wait, hold on!" Link cried. "Zelda, what is this all about?" he demanded.  
  
"Robin said for you to take it easy, and the sages and I are uncertain as to what is going on. Therefore, until we find out, you are to stay here so we can keep an eye on you. If you really are becoming ill, it would be to your best interest to stay and get some rest anyhow." The princess explained to him.  
  
Link watched her uncertainly. "And if I don't want to?"  
  
"You haven't a choice in the matter, hero. Between the doctor's orders and mine, you really don't have a chance to argue."  
  
Link opened his mouth to protest but stopped abruptly as Impa took his arm and started to lead him down the hall. Link frowned.  
  
"Impa, what's going on? What is she hiding from me?" he asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Not much, lad. The present situation has simply sparked the concern of the sages. It'll be easier for us to find out what the problem is if you're here."  
  
"...and?"  
  
"That's all I'm allowed to say." Impa told him with a tone that suggested the conversation was over.  
  
In only a few moments, they reached their destination. "This will be your room." Impa said. "Come to the dining hall when you're hungry. Try to get some rest, you look a little tired." With that, she turned and shut the door behind her, leaving the hero alone in the room.  
  
Link sighed and looked around. The room was brightly lit by the sunlight flowing in through a large window. In one corner, there was a bed with white sheets and dark forest green blankets. The walls were a deep shade of turquoise, and the floor was made of dark brown wood. A reddish chest stood to his right with a mirror on the wall above it. A few chairs were in the room, made of the same wood as the chest. One sat behind the bed, while two others were lined along the wall, a fireplace between them. In the center of the floor lay a plush black carpet, with a white outline of the Triforce.  
  
Link walked over to the window and gazed outside. Below was the market place, full of Hylians competing for goods. Beyond were the vast fields of Hyrule, the grass looking much brighter in the sunlight than Link ever recalled. In the far distance, he could make out the forest, Lon Lon Ranch, and a small amount of the lake. He sighed in a depressed manner. The thought of staying in here made him feel like a prisoner.  
  
Link took another glance around the room. On the fireplace mantel sat a row of books. Above it, hanging on the wall, were two swords crossing beneath a Hylian Shield. Link walked over and studied the books, looking for something to keep him occupied.  
  
One was titled, "A Link to the Past" This perked his interest. Carefully he slid the book out and sat down in one of the chairs to read.  
  
As he turned the pages in the book, his eyes noticed his own name written in the text. Curious, he took a closer look.  
  
~'Long ago, the princess of Hyrule was captured by an evil sorcerer named Agahnim. Using telepathy, the princess Zelda called upon a young boy living nearby the castle. The boy's name was Link, and he lived with his uncle Medrid on the border of Kakariko Village. Link's uncle attempted to rescue the princess, only to be slain by guards under Agahnim's control. Link followed his uncle to the castle, having listened to Zelda's pleas for help, and took up his uncle's sword to save the princess...'~  
  
Hours passed. Link continued to read until his concentration was shattered by a knock at the door. He flinched involuntarily, his breath catching in his throat. "Yes?" He asked after he had calmed his heart.  
  
The door opened and Zelda stepped inside. "Link, you never came down for dinner. Is something wrong?" Link looked at her strangely before glancing out the window. The sun was setting, painting the sky with bright oranges and reds.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly, turning back to Zelda. "Lost track of time I guess." Zelda glanced at the book on his lap, a curious look on her face.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"A book on legends. I found one about someone else named Link, and the princess then was Zelda as well."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Ah, yes. The name 'Zelda' has been passed down for generations in the royal bloodline. Just as the name 'Link' has." The hero of time looked at her questioningly. "You see, long ago, before the Triforce was hidden away, it was thought that there were only two Triforce pieces, instead of three. The Royal family had the Triforce of wisdom, but a wizard named Ganon had the Triforce of power."  
  
"So the name Ganon must be passed down as well..."  
  
"Correct. Anyway, if Ganon could gain the Triforce of wisdom, he would have enough magical power to conquer all of Hyrule. Therefore, King Harkinian and his daughter Zelda hired an 'adventurer' to guard the Triforce. He was a boy, just as old as Zelda, by the name of Link.  
  
"Through the years of defending the Triforce from Ganon, Zelda and Link became friends. Eventually, a love developed between them. After Ganon was finally defeated, and both Triforce parts fell under King Harkinian's control, Zelda and Link married to raise a family of their own.  
  
"Centuries passed; and every hundred years the Queen of Hyrule would give birth to twins, one boy, one girl. The girl would be named Zelda, after that princess, and the boy would be named Link."  
  
"Has it always been like that?" The Hero of Time asked, glancing up at his sister.  
  
"Yes. It's odd, but it occurs exactly once per century. The work of Fate I guess," Zelda shrugged. "And just as strange is the fact that one male is born among the Gerudo race ever hundred years, by the name of Ganon."  
  
"When was the Triforce of courage discovered?" Link asked.  
  
"In this legend." Zelda told him, pointing to the book in Link's hands. "The Triforce of courage, unlike its sisters wisdom and power, never stayed in one place for long. It was always contained in the heart of the one chosen as hero of time. Only when a hero has not yet been chosen does it become a piece of the Triforce."  
  
"So what happened when Ganondorf touched it..?"  
  
"Ganondorf got to the Triforce a moment too late. At the time, all three were there. However, since you had taken the master sword, as fate intended, the Triforce of courage became a part of you before Ganondorf could take it. Thus, the pieces scattered. Of course, seeings Ganondorf strongly desired power, that was all he would've gotten whether you had pulled the sword or not." Link nodded slowly. It had been a lot to take in, but he had understood most of it.  
  
"Now, are you hungry? I can have a servant bring some food up here if you'd like."  
  
"Not really Zelda, thanks anyway." Link said with a shrug.  
  
"Alright. Just remember to come down in the morning." The princess stood up, and headed out the door. "Sleep well, Link."  
  
"I'll try..." he muttered in reply. Zelda smiled slightly before shutting the door behind her. Link yawned, stretching a little before standing up. He looked outside again. The sun had completely set by now. The sky had faded into a deep violet, and a few stars had appeared. With another surpressed yawn, Link turned away from the window and walked to the other side of the room. After removing his equipment, boots, belt, and hat he crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Alright, another chapter done. That one was a litter longer, but nothing exciting happened, sorry! ; Oh well, more action next chapter, promise. Hopefully that will be up by next weekend. And now I have two new story ideas, one of them pretty original, and the other very angst-y.((I'm on a roll this weekend! ^^;)) So, look foreward to that!  
  
In response to the reviews:  
  
Yay! Some people actually like my fic! I was getting a little worried for awhile. Sorry again for the shortness of the chapters. I'll try to make them a little longer from now on, but I have trouble doing that without dragging it.as you've probably noticed. Oh well, we'll see how it goes.  
  
STUPID SPACE BAR DOESN'T WORK!!!!!...ugh, I need a new keyboard...heh...^^;  
  
Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck. ~LinkSage 


	4. Ch4: Dreams of Flame

Chapter 4: Dreams of Flame  
  
Hazy smoke filled Link's vision. Red shadows reflected of the walls and wooden floor. He coughed violently, unable to catch a breath of clean air. What was happening did not register in Link's mind; all he could think about was escaping. An animal instinct had taken over, forcing him to do all he could to survive.  
  
Flames danced on all sides of him; he couldn't see past the blur of grays and oranges. "Zelda!" he cried, suddenly concerned that she was there with him, trapped inside this hellish inferno. No one answered his call, and he wondered vaguely if it was a blessing or a curse.  
  
The blaze was getting too close. His skin began to burn. He pulled away from the hungry fire, sweat gathering on his skin. Smoke chocked him; coughs erupted painfully from his lungs, blurring his vision further. He stumbled foreword, trying to find a way out. The flames were all around him, and coming ever closer...  
  
There was no way out...  
  
A slight wave of panic washed through Link. He didn't know what to do. His balance was off from lack of air. Sweat had drenched his face and tunic at this point. He couldn't escape. The heat...the smoke...it was too much.  
  
"Who will save the hero?" That voice...even with the roaring of the flames, Link could recognize it. His watering eyes peered through the smoke, trying to find his enemies figure in the flickering light.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Link gasped and spun around. Ganondorf stood there, not two feet away. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was leering down at the weary hero with those dark crimson eyes. In an instant, one of the Gerudo's massive hands shot out and grabbed Link by the front of his emerald tunic, lifting him up off the ground and into the thicker smoke. Link instinctively gripped Ganondorf's wrist with his right hand, his eyes clenching shut. He reached for his sword with his left hand, but to his utter horror the trusted weapon was not there.  
  
Ganondorf smiled maliciously. "What's wrong, hero? Can't fight back? He, you're useless without that sword of yours. I hope you're ready to die." With one last sneer, the Gerudo threw the struggling Hylian into the roaring flames. Link screamed as he felt the blaze engulf him; pain erupted from his arm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link!"  
  
The voice shattered Link's nightmare, bringing the Hero of Time into conscious thought much to quickly for his weary mind to follow. A familiar, concerned face hovered over his. Gray hair, and orange-red eyes with silver markings beneath them...  
  
" Impa..." Link realized in a hoarse whisper. He coughed a couple of times, feeling the effects of his dream. His skin still burned, as though he were too close to a flame.  
  
"Are you all right, lad? You were crying out in your sleep."  
  
"I'm fine, Impa...I'm sorry for disturbing you..." Link apologized softly, wiping sweat from his brow as he sat up. Impa frowned and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"You're burning up, and I heard you coughing earlier. Do you feel ill?" The Sheikah asked in concern.  
  
"I feel fine, Impa. I just...had a nightmare is all..." he assured with a shrug. Impa sighed.  
  
"All right...but try to get some rest." She stood straight and studied him suspiciously with those eyes of hers, before turning to leave.  
  
After she was gone, Link got up and went to his window. He opened it, and stood there awhile, letting the cool evening wind embrace him. Suddenly, he became aware of a sharp pain on his right arm. Cautiously he peeled his tunic and shirt away from his skin to find it badly burned and blistered. Wincing, he tore a piece of cloth from his white shirt. A quick glance around the room revealed a washbasin on the windowsill. After dunking the cloth in the cold, clean water, he gently wrapped it around his injured arm. His face paled considerably from the pain, and he tried desperately not to make any noise.  
  
Once the bandage was on and the pain somewhat dulled, Link lie back down. His mind was racing at this point. Obviously, these dreams were not normal. He was being affected physically by them, and perhaps even mentally. ~What should I do?~ he wondered. ~Should I tell Zelda? Will she even believe me? She'll have to...I'll show her the burn...~  
  
Some part of him however, wondered if she already knew. It was obvious that she had been hiding something from him earlier. If only he knew what...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Zelda looked up from her breakfast at her attendant.  
  
"Yes, Impa?"  
  
"I believe I have some news you may want to hear...last night, I heard Link coughing, and yelling in his sleep. After I woke him, he was extremely warm to the touch, and seemed winded, like he hadn't been able to breath."  
  
"Yes, Impa. Get to the point."  
  
"Well, he mentioned a nightmare. I believe this may be connected to his past two experiences. I'm almost certain this is of great importance..."  
  
Zelda stared at the food in front of her for a while, thinking over what she had just heard. "We must find out what's going on, Impa...If we don't, I fear something terrible will happen..." She looked up. "We may loose him."  
  
Impa nodded, but her possible response was interrupted as Link entered the room. His face was pale from weariness.  
  
"Link? Are you all right?" Zelda asked, blinking as she studied him.  
  
"Fine, Zelda...just a little tired."  
  
"Are you sure you are not ill, lad?" Impa asked, a slight hint of concern in her voice. Link sighed.  
  
"I'm fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to go out for awhile..." Without waiting for a response, he started for the door that led to the main hall.  
  
"Link, wait!" But he was already gone. Zelda sighed. "He doesn't look well...not at all...I think there's more to this than what he is telling us." Impa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Would you like me to follow him, Princess?"  
  
"No...he should be fine so long as he doesn't fall asleep. I hope..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hope there was more detail in this chapter. Not as long as the last one, but I've been thinking about that...length isn't everything. I mean, the shorter these chapters are, and the more there'll be. It's not like short chapters mean a short story, it simply means it won't take you 40 minutes to read one chapter. ^^;; Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
-Um...I've never heard of nightmare on Elm Street. Sorry.  
  
-Yay! Someone else who thinks Zelda and Link are siblings.  
  
-Um..heh, I'll try to make Link's dreams a little more vivid, but this is PG13, I don't want to have to increase the rating.  
  
Thanks! Please review! I usually check out people's fics when they review.  
  
"Until we meet under the stars' light again, farewell and good luck."~LinkSage 


End file.
